


A w tym ciemnym, ciemnym lesie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forests, baba jaga, herbs, sick!Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Połowa sezonu ósmego, Dean wciąż ma za złe Samowi, że ten nie szukał go w Czyśćcu, ale gdy po starciu z Babą Jagą (a właściwie Babą Jagodową) Sam ciężko choruje, starszy Winchester opiekuje się nim jak... bratem. ;-) Do tego mamy trawestację bajki o Jasiu i Małgosi oraz mnóstwo ziół z arcydzięglem litworem na czele.





	1. Chapter 1

Praca dyplomowa z ziołolecznictwa wymagała poświęcenia. Nadludzkiego. Margy Danino nie miała nic przeciwko leśnej głuszy parku stanowego Mammoth Spring, poprzecinanej parowami i płynącymi na ich dnie strumykami niczym nitki pleśni w gorgonzoli (była fanką serów pleśniowych), wilgotnemu upałowi, ani bujnej roślinności we wszystkich odcieniach zieleni (pasowały jej do koloru oczu). Nie. Jednak meszki i komary doprowadzały ją do białej gorączki. Najchętniej zawinęłaby się w muślin od stóp do głów, albo wbiła w strój pszczelarza, chociaż wtedy i tak wciąż słyszałaby to irytujące, owadzie brzęczenie. Owinięcie się moskitierą także nie wchodziło w grę, więc z rezygnacją przemierzała dzikie ostępy w dżinsowych szortach i t-shircie z człowiekiem doskonałym Leonarda da Vinci (włoskie pochodzenie zobowiązywało), porządnie spryskana specyfikiem przeciw komarom. Jednakże na muszki, meszki i ważki specyfik nie działał.

Z zazdrością popatrywała na towarzysza niedoli – Yohanen Cohen, kolega z studiów na Wydziale Farmaceutycznym Uniwersytetu Medycznego w Arkansas nie pocił się, nie dyszał jak lokomotywa, nie opędzał od owadów i nie narzekał. Prawdziwy cyborg i miłośnik niepozornej roślinki – dzięgla leśnego ( _Angelicae sylvestris)_ , z którego to powodu oboje utknęli w przepastnych lasach gór Ozark.

Co prawda Margy pisała pracę z innej odmiany dzięgla – arcydzięgla litwora, anielskiego ziela pobłogosławionego podobno przez archanioła Michała, niosącego ukojenie i wytchnienie (w tym od gazów trawiennych, co wydawało się mało anielskie), które sławił już Syreniusz, pisząc „frasującym się korzeń na szyję zawieszony frasunek odpędza i serce wesołe czyni”. Ale i jego uboższy krewny, dzięgiel leśny, nie był taki zły. Pamiętała jak babka Francesca (nie farmaceutka, ale domowa szafarka medykamentów – w rodzinie Daninich kobiety od dawien dawna zajmowały się ziołami), szeptała tajemniczo  „kopany pod Saturnem, chroni od morowego powietrza, a wykopany pod Marsem - od francy, odpędza strachy i cienie nocne”. Morowego powietrza od dawno się nie obawiano, z francą radzono sobie w inny sposób, ale strachy i cienie nocne – tak, przydałoby się coś, co by przed nimi chroniło.

Margy wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie strachów, które prześladowały ją w dzieciństwie (gęsia skórka w tym upale wyglądała absurdalnie) i wróciła do starannego wykopywania kolejnej rośliny z zielono-fioletową, pustą w środku łodygą, uwieńczoną baldachimem rachitycznych, białawych kwiatków - tak, by nie uszkodzić cennych korzeni.  

\- Może na dzisiaj wystarczy? – spytał chudy, żylasty Yohanen, spoglądając na umęczoną dziewczynę z mieszaniną współczucia i atencji (pobrudzona ziemią i spocona, w potarganych, byle jak związanych włosach, w bokserce z nadrukiem i kusych szortach wyglądała wyjątkowo ponętnie) i uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – Trzeba je jeszcze przygotować do suszenia.

\- No coś ty – burknęła Margy, zawijając półtorametrowego dzięgla w wilgotne płótno. – Masz dosyć zaledwie po sześciu godzinach łażenia po chaszczach? Zupełnie jak nie ty.

\- Ściemnia się – zauważył zgodnie z prawdą ciemnooki i ciemnowłosy (oraz obdarzony orlim nosem i pełnymi ustami po żydowskich przodkach) Yohanen, popatrując na niebo, ledwo prześwitujące między gęstymi koronami drzew, niemniej nabierające barwy głębokiego indygo. – Nawet ptaki szykują się do snu. Umilkły.

\- Wieczorem ptaki nie milkną – odcięła się Margy, podnosząc znad brzegu niewielkiego strumyka z nowo wykopaną rośliną w objęciach i czując w mięśniach każde schylenie się, przykucnięcie i wrócenie do pionu z całego, długiego dnia. – Dopiero się rozkręcają.

Z grymasem nie pasującym do jej młodego wieku, pomasowała się po krzyżu i nagle doszło do niej, że Yohanen miał rację. Wokół zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Ptaki zamilkły jakby ich nigdy nie słyszała. Nic nie szurało w zaroślach. Ucichł nawet wiatr, zwykle buszujący wśród liści. Jedynie strumień szumiał jednostajnie i kojąco, nie przejmując się małą, przygarbioną staruszką, która pojawiła się na skraju parowu i wpatrywała w Margy i Yohanana zmrużonymi, czarnymi oczkami otoczonymi solidną siateczką zmarszczek. Jeszcze jej nie zauważyli. A kiedy w końcu zaniepokojona dziwnym, mlaszczącym dźwiękiem dziewczyna podniosła wzrok w górę i dostrzegła Jagodową Babę, było już za późno.

*

A w tym ciemnym, ciemnym lesie stała ciemna, ciemna chatka, a w tej ciemnej, ciemnej chatce… Nie, wcale że nie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by w tej cholernej leśnej głuszy stała jakakolwiek chatka, ciemna czy jasna, ani choćby rozpadający się szałas, sklecony byle jak przez trapera amatora, który wybrał się w lasy Mammoth Spring State Park, by żyć jak pustelnik. A zamiast tego zginął śmiercią tragiczną, niechcący najadłszy się trujących jagódek jak naiwny bohater filmu "Wszystko za życie". Znikąd pomocy, znikąd ratunku, znikąd najmniejszej chatki, czy jakichkolwiek oznak cywilizacji. Chociaż szli na wschód. Mniej więcej.

Bracia Winchester brnęli wąską ścieżynką, bardziej przypominającą szlak jeleni niż drogę wydeptaną przez człowieka, pocąc się w swoich traperach, dżinsach, kraciastych koszulach i drelichowych kurtkach niczym w saunie. W gęstym, zarośniętym po uszy lesie było ciemnawo, ale nie chłodno. Wprost przeciwnie - parno, duszno i klaustrofobicznie. Drzewa stały nieruchomo pod kopułą zachmurzonego nieba, najmniejszy wiaterek nie poruszał omdlałymi liśćmi, po których ściekały zapomniane krople wilgoci, z plaśnięciem kończące żywot w gęstym poszyciu z mchu i paproci (oraz stu tysiącu innych roślin). Przytłoczone nadchodzącą burzą ptaki i zwierzęta milczały, jak gdyby ich nigdy i nigdzie w pobliżu nie było, a powietrze zdawało się gęstsze od syropu klonowego.

\- Nigdy więcej – wymamrotał Dean, którego twarz wciąż nosiła ślady bicia, jakie sprawił mu w Krypcie Lucyfera Castiel, zanim zniknął z anielską tabliczką. Z niesmakiem pociągnął za wycięcie zielonej koszulki i powachlował się skrajem koszuli w dobraną kolorystycznie, zielono-czarną kratę. – Nienawidzę lasu.

Mówił prawdę. Po roku spędzonym w Czyśćcu nienawidził leśnych ostępów żywiołowo, dogłębnie i od serca. Nawet jeśli park stanowy Mammoth Spring nie był pogrążonym w wiecznym półmroku, bezruchu i mgle lasem nie-lasem, przypominał go na tyle, że mimo dusznego, lepkiego upału czuł gęsią skórkę na przedramionach. I choćby miał skonać, nie przyznałby się do tego bratu, który o Czyśćcu nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia.

\- To po coś nas tu zaciągnął? – spytał kąśliwie Sam, nieświadomy toku myśli Deana. Niecierpliwie odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła, z irytacją wyciągając wplątane w nie, drobne gałązki. – Blair Witch Project ci się zachciało?

\- Nie Blair Witch Project, tylko dawnych znajomych Kevina, studenciaków z Uniwersytetu Medycznego w Arkansas, którzy, poszukując magicznej rośliny, zaginęli w tych lasach na dobre i to już ponad miesiąc temu – sprostował Dean, oganiając się od drobnych muszek, które za wszelką cenę pchały mu się do ust i oczu (nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodny). – Oto niebezpieczeństwa płynące z pisania prac dyplomowych. Już wiem, dlaczego nie poszedłem na studia.

\- Czyli Blair Witch Project – nie ustępował Sam, nie komentując tekstu brata o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na studiach, marząc o tym, by Dean przestał mu wypominać, że nie odbierał telefonów od Kevina, a w wolnej chwili tęskniąc za czymkolwiek, czym mógłby związać nieposłuszne, zdecydowanie za długie włosy. Frotka, chusta, bandana? Poprawił na ramieniu pasek solidnie wypchanej, ciążącej jak ołów, brezentowej torby (nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przydadzą się żelazne i złote sztylety, o broni palnej nie zapominając). – Dobrze, że nie wzięliśmy kamery.

\- Może oni wzięli – burknął Dean, zirytowany bardziej od brata (Impala utknęła jakieś setki kilometrów temu, na leśnej przecince, która okazała się pułapką z błocka i gałęzi). – Byłoby jak znalazł. A teraz zachlapana krwią leży gdzieś w chaszczach i nagrywa, jak nadchodzimy, głośni, spoceni i sfrustrowani.

\- Mów za siebie – burknął Sam, przedzierając się przed kępę świerków niczym rozjuszony łoś, którego ukąsił wyjątkowo zjadliwy giez.

\- Nie jesteś głośny, spocony i sfrustrowany?  - spytał złośliwie Dean, ruszając przetartym przez Sama szlakiem i obrywając sprężystą gałęzią prosto w pierś, aż zaparło mu dech.

\- Nie sfrustrowany – uściślił Sam, oglądając się na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami (dźwięk, który wydał z siebie pacnięty gałęzią Dean, niepokojąco przypominał jęk bólu – pewnie dlatego, że go zabolało).

\- Nie? – wydyszał Dean, gniewnie odtrącając zdradziecką gałąź i kłując się w palec świerkowymi igłami. – To przestań zadręczać się wspomnieniami o Amelii. I tak by nic z tego nie wyszło.

\- Nie zadręczam się – warknął Sam (ton zdecydowanie przeczył słowom), znienacka zatrzymując się w miejscu. – I skąd wiesz, że by nie wyszło? Gdybyś nie…

\- Gdybym nie wrócił z Czyśćca? – spytał Dean, który zaskoczony tym nagłym zatrzymaniem, prawie na niego wpadł, mrużąc pociemniałe do barwy burzowego nieba oczy i zaciskając zęby. – O ja niedobry. Co za pech, wróciłem.

\- Gdybyś się nie wtrącił – przerwał bratu Sam, mierząc go wzrokiem będącym mieszaniną pretensji, żalu i poczucia winy i biorąc głęboki oddech na uspokojenie. – Gdybyś nie… Ale dajmy już temu spokój, dobrze? Ja ci nie wypominam przyjaźni z wampirem.

\- Nie, skąd – mruknął Dean z kamienną (choć pobijaną) twarzą. – Tylko ostatnio o mało go nie zabiłeś.

\- Bo myślałem, że wrócił do krwiopijczych przyzwyczajeń – burknął Sam, unosząc rękę – trudno powiedzieć, ugodowo, czy ostrzegawczo.

Sam przed sobą przyznawał, że zbyt pochopnie ocenił sytuację, ale z drugiej strony, Dean zagrał równie nieładnie, usuwając go z drogi niepokojem o Amelię. Której nie groziło nic więcej, prócz braku zdecydowania. Chciała mieć i jego i cudem przywróconego do życia męża, a przecież nie można zjeść ciastko i mieć ciastko. Można?

\- Bardzo chciałeś tak myśleć, prawda? – prychnął w ramach podsumowania Dean, ocierając rękawem pot perlący się na czole. Co za duchota. I to nieruchome powietrze, dające się kroić nożem. Najmniejszego podmuchu wiatru, szelestu, ptasiego trelu. Niepokojąca cisza. Jakby wszystko wokoło zastygło w oczekiwaniu na… właśnie, na co?

Prychnął raz jeszcze i nie czekając na odpowiedź, minął stojącego mu na drodze Sama, rozgarniając sięgające do pół uda paprocie, godne potomkinie swoich przodków z czasów dinozaurów. Podeszwy traperów zamlaskały, grzęznąc w rozmiękłej ziemi, a jego oczom ukazała się skryta wśród zieleni chata z bali, po dach zarośnięta wybujałymi ziołami, oplatającymi się wokół komina, przesłaniającymi dwa niewielkie okna i podniszczone, choć nadal solidne drzwi. Zapachniało miodem, goździkami, lukrecją i słodyczą leśnych kwiatów. Aż dziw, że wokół chaty nie krążyły roje pszczół, by spijać z niej nektar.

\- Chatka z piernika? – spytał niepewnie Sam, dołączając do Deana kontemplującego baśniowy obrazek i napawającego się słodką wonią miodu, nieodparcie kojarzącego mu się z czymś niezwykle smacznym i cukierniczym. – Jaś i Małgosia?

\- Wypluj te słowa – nerwowo wzdrygnął się starszy z Winchesterów, czujnie rozglądając dookoła, choć jego wzrok gubił się w różnorodności i soczystości kolorów ziół i kwiatów porastających chatę i jej najbliższe otoczenie. – Już raz mieliśmy do czynienia z bajkami, a jeśli to rzeczywiście „Jaś i Małgosia”, to gdzieś niedaleko powinna być i…

Chciał dodać „Baba Jaga”, ale nie zdążył.

W tejże chwili zza węgła chatki wyszła drobna dziewczyna z koromysłem na ramionach, jakby żywcem wyjęta z ilustracji do rosyjskich baśni, pomijając fakt, że była ubrana nie w białą koszulę i kwiecistą sukienkę, a w przybrudzoną bokserkę z rysunkiem człowieka doskonałego da Vinci i dżinsowe, postrzępione szorty. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na Babę Jagę, mimo straszliwie potarganych, ciemnych włosów (Bogiem a prawdą miała na głowie coś w rodzaju wroniego gniazda z wplatanymi w nie źdźbłami trawy, liśćmi i gałązkami), ale na widok Deana i wychylającego się zza niego Sama zatrzymała się gwałtownie i zamachała rękoma, chlustając wodą z wiader kołyszących się na końcach drąga. Gest był rozpaczliwy i jednoznaczny – sio, a kysz, uciekajcie stąd i nie wracajcie.

Potargana dziewczyna nie wydała z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku (tak samo jak pochowane w zaroślach ptaki i ukrywający się wśród gałęzi wiatr), a w jej twarzy było coś niepokojącego, ale nim Dean zdołał pozbierać myśli (chociaż o ucieczce nie mogło być mowy), drzwi chatki uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem i wytoczyła się przez nie niewielka, pękata postać odziana w sukienczynę z liści, z nastroszonym wiankiem z ziół na głowie obdarzonej małymi, czarnymi oczkami, perkatym nosem, pyzatymi policzkami i pełnymi usteczkami pociągniętymi karminową szminką. Staruszka tupnęła bosą nogą na zamarłą pod oknem dziewczynę, po czym podejrzliwie spojrzała na stojących przed nią Winchesterów, ściągając owe usteczka w niezadowolony ciup.

\- Po zioła? – sarknęła, biorąc się pod okrągłe boki. – Ziół się zachciało? Moje zioła, moje, nikomu ich nie dam i nikomu nic do nich. Ona też chciała moich ziółek, a teraz nikomu o nich nie opowie.

\- Nie szukamy ziół – bąknął Sam, błądząc wzrokiem po nadmiarze tychże, porastających każdą piędź polanki i chaty i stwierdzając w myślach, że wiele roślinek by babince nie ubyło nawet, gdyby zabrali się za nie z kosą. – Szukamy dzieciaków z Uniwersytetu Medycznego, którzy…

Dziewczyna wydała z siebie rozpaczliwy, nieartykułowany dźwięk, zrzucając z ramion koromysło (wiadra z wodą przewróciły się, rozlewając cenną zawartość) i kuląc pod zarośniętym chaszczami oknem w maleńki kłębek rozpaczy.

Dean odruchowo ruszył w jej stronę, ale gdy babuleńka oderwała się od drzwi, cofnął o krok. Nie wyglądała specjalnie przerażająco, ale po pierwsze miał wrażenie, że za chwilę podkurczy nóżki i potoczy się na niego niczym kula do kręgli, a po drugie miłe staruszki zwykle nie mieszkają w leśnych ostępach, odziewając się jedynie w liście (niestety – tu i ówdzie prześwitujące) i nie mamroczą, by odczepić się od ich ziół. A ich hipotetyczne wnuczki czy prawnuczki nie dźwigają koromysła, nie odpędzają nieznajomych i nie kulą się pod ścianami. I nie mają zaszytych ust. Bo właśnie uświadomił sobie, co niepokojącego dostrzegł w twarzy dziewczyny – nie mogła przemówić, choćby chciała. Zerknął do tyłu na brata i zrozumiał, że i on zauważył ciemne, grube nici przecinające wargi krasawicy.

\- Jezu – wyrwało się Samowi, chociaż nie był specjalnie religijny (już nie). Błyskawicznie sięgnął do torby na ramieniu, ale babuleńka okazała się szybsza. Nie poturlała się na nich jak kula do kręgli (czego obawiał się Dean), ale trzeba przyznać, że przebierała krótkimi nóżkami szybciej niż karaluch.

Śmignęła obok starszego Winchestera, podcinając mu nogi i już była przy Samie, celując długimi, brudnymi szponami w oczy i szyję. W ułamku sekundy uchylił się przed cięciem, które spokojnie rozpłatałaby mu gardło (przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że staruszce przydałby się porządny manicure), zastawił gardę łokciami i odepchnął z całych sił, rzucając ją prosto w objęcia Deana. Ten instynktownie przytrzymał ją w powietrzu, wierzgającą jak narowista klaczka i z sykiem rozsiewającą wokół siebie kropelki śliny przez popsute zęby (a zatem nie tylko manikiurzystka, ale i stomatolog miałby pełne ręce roboty). Jednakże nie docenił babuleńki. Kopnęła go tam, gdzie nie powinna sięgnąć, a sięgnęła, obróciła w jego objęciach jak fryga i skoczyła na niego z rozcapierzonymi rękoma i wyszczerzonymi zębami, oplatając krótkimi nóżkami w pasie.

Dean niedawno wrócił z Czyśćca, gdzie walczył dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę (o ile w krainie wiecznego półmroku można było rozpoznać dzień i noc), ale jak dotąd nie miał do czynienia z rozszalałą kurduplicą o mięśniach jak postronki (żelazne) oraz parciu do gryzienia i drapania. Była jak stado rozwścieczonych kotów – niewielka, ale wredna i zawzięta, uzbrojona w kły i pazury. Złapał ją za przekrzywiony wianek, ze zgrozą zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie pęk ziół, a jej włosy i przez kilka cennych sekund trzymał kłapiące zęby i węszący, rozciągający się nos kilka centymetrów od własnej twarzy, jednocześnie próbując zrzucić opasujące go żelazną obręczą łydki. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli przytrzyma potworzycę choć przez chwilę, Sam się nią zajmie. Nie pomylił się.

Brat doskoczył do nich (tworząc przedziwną instalację z ludzkich i nieludzkich ciał) i wbił babuleńce żelazny nóż prosto pod lewe podżebrze, zakładając, że tam właśnie biło jej serce. Woląc nie ryzykować, poprawił kilka razy, dźgając tu i ówdzie i dziurawiąc jędzę niemal na wylot. Patolog sądowy oceniłby pchnięcia jako robotę szalonego psychopaty, ale miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Pewności nigdy dosyć. Odstąpił, ciężko oddychając w wilgotnym, parnym powietrzu (pierś falowała mu w nierównym rytmie), a Dean ze wstrętem otrząsnął się z uścisku trupa. Bezwładne, skurczone ciało opadło na ziemię jak zeschnięty liść (przez moment niemal zrobiło mu się jej żal), przypominając kupkę listków i drobnych gałązek. Ułudę rozwiewała sztywno wyciągnięta drapieżna dłoń, nadal zakończona imponującymi pazurami, złowrogo lśniącymi zieloną, oleistą mazią.

\- Dobrze, że nas nie drapnęła – wydyszał Dean, łapiąc oddech i ocierając pot z czoła (w czyśćcowym lesie odzwyczaił się od wyższych temperatur). – Jadowita, cholera.

\- Mnie zadrapała – wyrwało się Samowi - patrzył właśnie na długą, podbiegającą krwią szramę na przedramieniu, którym odepchnął babuleńkę. Nie zdołała rozpłatać mu gardła, ale zostawiła po sobie brzydki, kto wie, jak bardzo zabójczy ślad paznokci. – Ale to chyba nic poważnego.

Dziewczyna w szortach – zapewne jedna z zaginionych studentów Uniwersytetu Medycznego w Arkansas, wciąż kuląca się pod ścianą chaty, odważyła się zerknąć na Winchesterów przez ręce, którymi zasłaniała twarz i wydobyła z siebie kilka zaniepokojonych dźwięków. Z naciskiem potrząsnęła głową, plącząc i tak potargane włosy, a jej zielone oczy rozszerzył strach, choć wiedźma leżała nieodwołalnie martwa i teoretycznie niegroźna.

\- Mmm – wymamrotała, zasłaniając dłonią zaszyte usta i nerwowo wskazując na Sama. – Mmm. Hmm.

\- Bidula ma chyba na ten temat inne zdanie – mruknął Dean, zerkając na brata z uśmiechem rodzącym się w kącikach usta. – Albo po prostu wpadłeś jej w oko. Widzisz, to nie musi być Amelia.

\- Nie? – spytał rozkojarzonym głosem Sam, mrużąc wielobarwne oczy i niepewnie trzymając się za zranioną rękę. – Dlaczego nie Amelia? On jest…. była…

Jednak Dean nie dowiedział się, kim jest (lub była) dla Sama Amelia, bo młodszy brat nie dokończył wypowiedzi. Błysnął białkami, zachwiał się i osunął tuż obok truchła wiedźmy z wdziękiem mdlejącej baletnicy, o co przy jego wzroście i gabarytach nie było łatwo. Ziemia zadrżała i zapewne lekko by się rozstąpiła, gdyby nie porastająca ją rozpasana zieleń traw, ziół i leśnych kwiatów, z których na pierwszy plan wybijała się wybujała, żółta nawłoć.

Dean zastygł z niezbyt mądrym wyrazem twarzy, czując rodzące się w głębi dławiące przerażenie, a dziewczyna we wronim gnieździe na głowie i w przybrudzonej koszulce z projektem da Vinci na piersi spojrzała na niego ponuro, całą sobą uzewnętrzniając niewypowiedziane słowa – a nie mówiłam?

*

Chata Baby Jagi (a właściwie Baby Jagodowej – jak się późnej dowiedzieli) tonęła w zielonkawym półmroku. Przesłonięte rozkrzewionymi ziołami okna nie wpuszczały zbyt wiele światła. Może i dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę trofea zwieszające się z sufitu i byle jak zbitych z gałęzi półek. Wypchane ptaki, pomarszczone cosie w słoikach, szkielety drobnych zwierzątek i zbielałe, nie dało się ukryć - ludzkie kości, miseczki z dziwacznie pachnącą zawartością, pęki piór, ziół i kolorowych sznurków – ogółem, straszny bałagan, litościwie nie aż tak widoczny w tajemniczym, zielonym świetle padającym od porośniętych bujną roślinnością okien. Wyposażenia chaty dopełniały stojące na środku chatki krosna z niedokończonym kilimem, dwa posłania wymoszczone mchem i suchymi liśćmi, szafki i szafeczki ze starych palet i obtłuczone talerze zawieszone nad okapem staromodnego pieca kuchennego z fajerkami, na którym pyrkotał spory garnek, rozsiewający całkiem smakowite zapachy.

Dean z pewnym żalem odwrócił wzrok od garnka z jakąś potrawką i posadził Sama na jednym z liściastych posłań (co ciekawe, poduszka była jak najbardziej współczesna i obleczona w poszwę z rysunkowymi postaciami Wilka i Zająca), z niepokojem zaglądając w przymglone, zielono-brązowe oczy, przesłonięte grzywą brązowych włosów. Sięgały bratu już niemal do ramion – niedługo będzie musiał związywać je w kucyk, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Prawdziwy cud, że Sam ocknął się na tyle, by podnieść się z ziemi i z pomocą Deana i dziewczyny dotrzeć aż tak daleko (przenoszenie nadmiernie wyrośniętego młodszego Winchestera nie należałoby do najłatwiejszych, nawet, gdyby Dean przerzucił go sobie przez ramię chwytem strażackim), ale nie wyglądał na w pełni przytomnego. Dean ostrożnie dotknął jego czoła – rozpalone. Spojrzał na szramę na ręce – była już napuchnięta, rozpulchniona i czerwona jak krew tętnicza, z wąskimi, purpurowymi nitkami rozchodzącymi się na wszystkie strony jak zarzucona przez rybaka truciciela sieć. Cholera.

\- To nic takiego, odpoczniesz chwilę i będziesz jak nowo narodzony – powiedział krzepiącym głosem, którego bardzo rzadko używał (choć mógł sobie darować – Sam i tak go nie słyszał). – Tu jest tyle specyfików, że na pewno coś znajdziemy. Piękna Wasylisa pomoże nam wybrać.

Zerknął na stojącą przy piecu dziewczynę, jakby się spodziewał, że w międzyczasie zdążyła uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale nie, wciąż tam była i patrzyła na niego poważnie, bez cienia uśmiechu. Do diabła, przecież nie mogła się uśmiechnąć. Nie z ustami zaszytymi grubą dratwą. Jak on jej to zdejmie, nie przysparzając mnóstwa bólu?

\- Znajdziesz coś na obniżenie gorączki? – spytał niepewnie, czując żar promieniujący od Sama jak od notabane, pieca kuchennego.

Pomógł bratu ściągnąć drelichową kurtkę i koszulę w niebiesko-szarą kratę i ułożyć się na posłaniu pachnących miętą i tatarakiem (przydała się poduszka z Wilkiem i Zającem), po czym rozejrzał się za jakąś szmatką, którą mógłby zamoczyć w zimnej wodzie (w wiadrach niesionych przez dziewczynę na koromyśle co nieco jeszcze się ostało), by schłodzić czoło Sama. I gdzieś tam w torbie na pewno mieli ibuprofen i aspirynę, niezbyt przydatne jako antidotum na nieznaną truciznę, ale dobre na gorączkę.

Dziewczyna poważnie skinęła głową, podała mu czysty, kuchenny ręcznik i odwróciła się w stronę okapu kuchni, z którego zwieszały się zioła oraz owoce i grzyby nanizane na konopne sznurki. Pospiesznie, lecz bez większego wahania dobrała kilka składników, wrzuciła je do mosiężnego moździerza i zaczęła ucierać na proszek. Wyglądała na taką, które wie, co czyni, co nasunęło Deanowi myśl, że była nie tylko służką wiedźmy, ale i jej uczennicą. Trudno, później będzie się tym martwił. Na razie ma na głowie rozpalonego jak zapałka Sama, niewiadomą truciznę, toczącą jego ciało i truchło Baby Jagi do spalania. Ach, i te nieszczęsne zaszyte usta.

„Lipa, czarny bez, berberys, wiązówka i malina” nabazgrała Margy na kawałku kartki wyrwanej z notesu, podając Deanowi kubek ze słodko pachnącym naparem i pomagając mu podnieść Sama do pozycji mniej więcej siedzącej. Nie skomentował, że wiązówka kojarzy mu się wyłącznie z dwójką starych, wrednych bóstw Yule, tylko ostrożnie przytrzymał kubek przy ustach brata, by ten się nie poparzył, ani nie zakrztusił. Sam spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie spod opadającej grzywki - starym, szczenięcym spojrzeniem i serce Deana stopiło się jak wosk. Dlaczego kiedykolwiek mógł zwątpić w jego miłość? Sam nie szukał go w Czyśćcu, bo nie miał pojęcia, że tam się znalazł. Myślał, że brat zginął, mało nie oszalał z rozpaczy, próbując żyć dalej, a on miał mu za złe, że nie próbował… nie wiadomo czego. Delikatnie przytulił Sama, pachnącego żarem, potem, lipą i malinami, nim z powrotem ułożył go na posłaniu z mchu (i paproci) i położył na czole chłodny okład ze zmoczonego ręcznika.

\- Znajdziesz antidotum na to cholerstwo? – zapytał dziewczynę, wskazując na pęki ziół zawalające pół chaty. Tym razem nie od razu skinęła głową otoczoną koroną potarganych włosów, a kiedy to w końcu zrobiła, wyczuł wahanie. Tak, chyba, być może, chciałabym, postaram się.

Westchnął, podnosząc się z posłania (Sam wydawał się drzemać, choć mógłby przysiąc, że z wilgotnego ręcznika unosi się para) i zwracając do tej, która – jak na razie – zdawała się niezwykle pomocna, chociaż do końca nie był pewien, czy była ofiarą czy pomocnicą (chowańcem?) wiedźmy.

\- Zdejmiemy ci te szwy, dobrze? – spytał, nie podchodząc bliżej, by jej nie przestraszyć, lecz ciekaw jej reakcji – może to jakaś forma umartwiania, nie kary. – Będzie nam łatwiej się dogadać.

Ponownie pokiwała głową, przestraszona, ale pełna nadziei. Przechyliła głowę jak pies uważnie nasłuchujący swego pana i z wahaniem wskazała niewielki sierp zwisający z powały. O ile pamiętał, podobnych używali druidzi, ścinając świętą jemiołę, ale niech tam, mógł przydać się i do przecinania szwów. Choć lepszy były skalpel. Bądź wąski nóż, z którym się nie rozstawał i który w Czyśćcu służył mu jako brzytwa, nożyczki, sztylet i motyka do wykopywania jadalnych bulw roślin. Nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszał. Gdyby kiedykolwiek gdziekolwiek znowu go przeniosło, będzie miał go przy sobie, na wszelki wypadek.

Przytaknął dziewczynie, uznając jej decyzję, ale nim sięgnął po sierp (bez młota), na chwilę zatrzymał się przy piecu kuchennym, na którym wciąż cicho bulgotał garnek z mięsiwem. Pachniało nieźle, aż skręciło mu żołądek. Rano w motelu w Mammoth zjedli z Samem naleśniki i jajecznicę na bekonie, ale kiedy to było? Nim dotarli tak daleko na wschód (zostawiając Impalę dobre 10 kilometrów za sobą), zrobiło się późne popołudnie. Po Czyśćcu Dean był ciągle głodny i najchętniej jadłby tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Przeżyjcie rok na bulwach, mizernych owockach, jadalnych liściach i padlinie, wielmożni tego świata, a najpodlejszy hamburger będzie wam smakował jak dziczyzna z truflami.

Sięgnął po drewnianą łyżkę zanurzoną w gęstym, pyrkoczącym w garnku gulaszu, ale w tej samej chwili dziewczyna z wronim gniazdem na głowie pisnęła i wytrąciła mu ją z ręki. Pohamował odruch, by ją trzepnąć na odlew i zamiast tego spojrzał pytająco, chociaż gniewnie. Gwałtownie pokazała mu przejście do spiżarni mieszczącej się tuż za piecem kuchennym. Wzruszył ramionami i zajrzał do środka, po czym zatrzasnął drzwiczki, przerażonym wzrokiem spojrzał na garnek z potrawką, złapał się za brzuch i wybiegł z chaty, jakby goniły go Erynie.

Wymiotując resztkami jajecznicy na bekonie, czekoladowym batonikiem i żółcią na wonny dywan z traw, ziół i kwiatów, wciąż miał przed oczyma kołyszące się na haku zwłoki młodego mężczyzny, któremu brakowało obu nóg, podbrzusza i połowy tułowia z lewą ręką, ale zasnute mgłą oczy nadal wpatrywały się w dal z wyrazem najgłębszego zdziwienia i desperacji na rozkładającej się twarzy. Ta Baba Jaga zdążyła zjeść Jasia. Przynajmniej częściowo. A to coś na jej wargach to chyba nie była karminowa szminka…


	2. Chapter 2

Bolało. Nie bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy Baba Jagodowa przywlekła Margy do chaty, siłą napoiła naparem z tojadu i pięciornika, przywiązała do byle jak zbitej ławy pod oknem (malowniczo obrośniętej pachnącymi miodem, żółtymi kwiatkami nostrzyka, co jednak było marną pociechą) i zabrała się za zszywanie jej ust grubą, ciemną dratwą. Niemniej – bolało.  
  
Wtedy czuła się otumaniona, nic nie rozumiejąca i przerażona jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Szarpiąc się, usiłowała uciec przed zakrzywioną igłą, raz po raz nadziewającą ją niczym rybę na haczyk. Czuła każde ukłucie i każdą drzazgę nieoheblowanej ławy, wbijającą się w odsłoniętą skórę jej nóg i pleców, ale zamiast rozpaczać nad sobą, wciąż widziała Yohanena leżącego bez życia na brzegu strumienia z krwawą dziurą w miejscu serca (z której to dziury obscenicznie wystawały strzępy żył, mięśni i tkanki). Nie wiedziała, że z czasem zobaczy znacznie koszmarniejsze widoki.  
  
Babę tańczącą nago w świetle księżyca. Babę ukręcającą łebki leśnym gołębiom i wysysającą ich, jeszcze ciepłą krew. Babę oprawiającą Cohena jak wieprzka w rzeźni i karmiącą nim ulubioną ropuchę wielkości małego psa – ohydne, ociekające śluzem monstrum z wyłupiastymi oczyma i lepkim językiem strzelającym na odległość kilku metrów. Babę mieszającą w garnku i głośno zastanawiającą się, jakie zioła bardziej nadadzą się do poprawienia smaku łykowatego mięsa – lubczyk czy rozmaryn? Babę usiłującą zmusić ją do zjedzenia tejże potrawki i bardzo niezadowolonej, kiedy zwymiotowała na świeżo zamiecioną podłogę (a zjedzenie czegokolwiek i zwymiotowanie tegoż przez zaszyte usta było nie lada wyczynem). Wiele widoków, które wryły jej się w pamięć i których nigdy nie zapomni, choćby bardzo się starała. Choćby wydłubała sobie oczy.  
  
Teraz Margy siedziała na tej samej ławie pod oknem chaty, na której Baba zszywała jej usta, trzęsąc się za strachu i bólu, ale starając się nie poruszyć i pozwalając mężczyźnie o najzieleńszych oczach, jakie dotąd widziała (nie licząc własnych) i ponurym wyrazie poobijanej, choć nadal przystojnej twarzy, by dotykał jej poharatanych warg. Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby ją związał, ale z drugiej strony, była mu wdzięczna, że zawierzył jej odwadze. Jak na postawnego, ciut wychudzonego faceta, który wydawał się jedną, spiętą sprężynką, tylko czekającą na gwałtowne rozwinięcie, miał bardzo pewne i niespodziewanie delikatne ręce. Jedną dłonią przytrzymywał jej głowę (ach, te potargane włosy – żałowała, że są takie brudne, sztywne i poplątane), by drugą - ostrożnie, małym, złotym sierpem przecinać grube nici pieczętujące usta. Samo przecinanie zbytnio nie bolało, ale rozplątywanie supełków i wyciąganie dratwy – Boże, żeby to się już skończyło!  
  
Zastygła z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami, jakby to cokolwiek pomagało, a po policzkach spływały jej niechciane łzy, mieszając się z kroplami krwi ściekającymi z pokaleczonych warg. Nie śmiała wydać z siebie głośniejszego dźwięku ani oddechu, więc napinała się w sobie, aż bolało ją w żołądku i zaciskała pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę (kilka ranek więcej już jej nie zaszkodzi). W końcu mężczyzna skończył ją torturować i przyłożył do rozkrwawionych ust szmatkę zamoczoną w naparze z mięty i rumianku. Jakby mimochodem, wierzchem dłoni otarł jej łzy z policzka i pocieszająco klepnął w brudne ramię (marzyła o tym, by się nieco obmyć i rozczesać splątane włosy, choć bała się, że to ostatnie okaże się niemożliwe i będzie musiała ściąć je na krótko jak dawne ofiary tyfusu).  
  
\- Posiedź chwilę, dojdź do siebie – mruknął niemal przepraszająco. – Ja muszę wracać do brata.  
  
Brata? Margy szeroko otworzyła zalane łzami - babka Francesca mówiła na takowe – matyjaśne, oczy i mimo własnego, na nowo rozbudzonego bólu, zapatrzyła się na niego z głębokim współczuciem. Trucizna Baby Jagodowej nie zabijała szybko, co nie znaczyło, że nie zabijała. Owszem, uśmiercała, tyle, że długo i boleśnie, wywołując straszliwą gorączkę, wymioty, paraliż układu oddechowego i obrzęk płuc. Dziewczyna widziała jak skończył nieszczęsny strażnik parku stanowego – poprzedni zapas mięsa w spiżarni, który żył jeszcze, gdy Baba przywlekła ją do chaty, a do teraz został z niego jedynie szkielet obgryziony przez mrówki i wylizany przez wielką ropuchę.  
  
Chwyciła zielonookiego mężczyznę za rękę, usiłując powiedzieć mu, że trucizna Baby to mieszanka wilczomlecza i ropuszego jadu, pełna toksyn i zabójczej rycyny, więc dla jego brata nie ma ratunku, ale słowa nie chciały przejść przez rozszyte usta. Mimo to musiał co nieco wyczytać z jej oczu, bo gwałtownie wyrwał rękę i pospiesznie wrócił do chaty, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje z zostawionym samemu sobie Samem.  
  
*  
  
Samuel spał. Pierś unosiła się w całkiem równym rytmie, czoło, z którego zsunął się mokry okład, było znacznie chłodniejsze, rysy twarzy złagodniały i wygładziły się – we śnie wyglądał na wiele młodszego i zupełnie bezbronnego. Jak niegdyś, gdy mały odchorowywał szkarlatynę, a on siedział przy nim pod zwyczajową nieobecność ojca, usiłując wmusić picie, leki i coś do jedzenia. Stare czasy…  
  
Zerknął na szeroką szramę po pazurach Baby na przedramieniu brata – zbladła. Purpurowe nitki żyłek, rozchodzące się niczym korzenie, chociaż wciąż widoczne, pochowały się głębiej pod skórę. Puls był miarowy. Sam oddychał spokojnie i bez wysiłku. Ba, nawet lekko pochrapywał.  
  
Dean odetchnął i potrząsnął głową, jakby strząsał z siebie złe przeczucia. Musiał źle zrozumieć spojrzenie tamtej biednej, przestraszonej dziewczyny – nie dziwił się, że była przerażona, ale niepotrzebnie przekazała to przerażenie i jemu. Samowi wyraźnie się polepszało, jego organizm z pomocą kilku pospolitych ziółek zwalczał jad Baby (wszystko jedno - Jagi, czy nie). Swoją drogą, szkoda, że w Czyśćcu nie znalazł podobnych, pożytecznych roślinek, toteż każde ugryzienie i zadrapanie odchorowywał, jakby miało być ostatnim. Cóż, jakoś przetrwał i bez medycyny ludowej. Wolał nie pamiętać o skórzastych, przeżutych na papkę liściach, jakimi obłożył go Benny po starciu z dwoma widmami – piekło jak diabli.  
  
Potoczył wzrokiem po tonącej w zielonym półmroku chacie i westchnął raz jeszcze. Sam spał, dziewczyna dochodziła do siebie po krwawej operacji bez znieczulenia, a jego czekały kolejne zadania bojowe – należało spalić truchło wiedźmy i pochować tego nieszczęśnika (lub to, co z niego zostało) ze spiżarni. Przecież nie będzie tam wisiał po wiek wieków. I garnek z potrawką… też pochowa.  
  
Z cichym jęknięciem (wciąż odczuwał skutki pobicia przez anielskiego przyjaciela, który wyraźnie zwariował – choć go nie zabił, co mu się chwaliło) podniósł się od posłania, na którym leżał uśpiony Sam i ruszył na poszukiwanie łopaty. Szpadla. Motyki. Czegokolwiek, co nadawałoby się do kopania grobu.  
  
*  
  
Znosząc naręcza suchych gałęzi na stos pogrzebowy Baby, a nie było o nie łatwo w podszytym wilgocią, mchem i paprocią lesie otaczającym chatę, Margy nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zerkać na mężczyznę (Dean, miał na imię Dean), który kopał grób dla Yohanena na skraju polany - tam, gdzie rosły trzy smukłe brzozy i krzewił się kolczasty berberys. Jako, że w lesie nadal było parno i duszno - mimo że po śmierci Baby Jagodowej ptaki poczęły się nieśmiało odzywać, a wiatr odzyskał wolę wiana – minimalistyczną, ale zawsze, Dean zrzucił flanelową koszulę i zielonkawy t-shirt, w których było mu niewygodnie i za gorąco, pracując w samych dżinsach, spadających z odrobinę zbyt szczupłych bioder (rok w Czyśćcu odchudził go lepiej niż najlepszy dietetyk). Margy miała słabość do męskich ramion i pleców, zwłaszcza tak dobrze umięśnionych i miłych dla oka. Wiedziała, że w obliczu koszmarnego absurdu spotkania w ciemnym, ciemnym lesie bajkowej Baby Jagi, tragicznej śmierci Yohanena (któremu właśnie szykowano pochówek), ponad miesiąca własnego bólu i strachu, jak i złych przeczuć związanych z tym drugim dryblasem draśniętym przez wiedźmę, powinna się opanować, ale nie potrafiła.  
  
Zerkała co chwila, jak przyciągana magnesem, dostrzegając liczne blizny i sińce, jeszcze liczniejsze piegi, nadmierną chudość (kierowana instynktem wielu pokoleń włoskich kobiet natychmiast miała ochotę go odkarmić) i mięśnie płynnie przesuwające się pod skórą. Kiedy Dean przyłapał ją na wpatrywaniu się, zarumieniła się jak wiśnia i czym prędzej zniknęła w lesie w poszukiwaniu kolejnych, co suchszych gałązek. Postanowiła też, że choćby nie wiadomo co, musi jakoś rozczesać skołtunione włosy i przemyć brudną twarz – na pewno wyglądała okropnie. O krwawych rankach znaczących usta niczym ślad po dziurkaczu szczęśliwie zapomniała.  
  
*  
  
„Płoń, wiedźmo, płoń” niemalże zanucił pod nosem Dean, nie bez pewnej satysfakcji patrząc na niewielki, dopalający się stos pogrzebowy. W ciężkim, parnym powietrzu wczesnego wieczoru dym snuł się nisko, szczypiąc w oczy i wciskając się w gardło, ale drobny, pomarszczony trup Baby Jagodowej palił się nadspodziewanie intensywnie i szybko, jakby polano go benzyną. I dobrze. Im szybciej się spali, tym będzie spokojniejszy, że pozbyli się jej na dobre, tym bardziej, że dziewczyna – Margy (przynajmniej tak zrozumiał z jej nieporadnych prób wymówienia własnego imienia), wciąż wydawała się niespokojna i mruczała coś o wielkiej ropusze i jajku. Z tego co wiedział, ropuchy, nawet wielkie, nie znosiły jajek. Odsunęła się jak najdalej od stosu całopalnego, jak gdyby spodziewała się, że jędza znienacka powstanie i potoczy się na nich, cała w płomieniach, sypiąc iskrami z pęku ziół na czubku okrągłej głowy. A więc nie, nie powstanie, ani się nie potoczy, bo została z niej kupka dopalających się liści i poczerniałych kostek. Nawet nie śmierdziało tak tragicznie, bardziej palonymi, słodko-gorzkimi ziołami niż krematorium.  
  
\- Podwójmy trudy, a śmiało dalej! Niech kipi kocioł, ogień się pali! – wyrecytował, nie zważając na to, że cytuje warzące przepowiednię wiedźmy z „Makbeta”, a nie ich smutny koniec na stosie.  
  
Wszystkie mięśnie bolały go od wysiłku, ale czuł się w miarę usatysfakcjonowany. Biedak ze spiżarni został pochowany, Baba Jagodowa spalona na skwarkę w ziołach, krasawica (Margy naprawdę była ładniutka - ciemnowłosa, zielonooka i zgrabna, choć miejscami nieco pokancerowana) uratowana, a Sam, do którego poczuł nowy napływ uczuć braterskich, postanawiając wybaczyć mu, że… w każdym razie wybaczyć, do rana z pewnością odzyska siły i będą mogli ruszyć w drogę powrotną. Mniej więcej w stronę Impali samotnie pozostawionej przy kiepsko utwardzonej 289-tce, kończącej się ślepym zaułkiem w leśnej głuszy (kto to widział, by drogi się kończyły?). Nie uśmiechało mu się nocowanie w chacie wiedźmy i to na głodniaka, nie licząc batoników zbożowych zachomikowanych w torbie Sama, ale zrobiło się późno, a brnięcie po ciemku przez przepaściste, upstrzone parowami i strumieniami lasy parku stanowego Mammoth Spring z wciąż przestraszoną Margy i osłabionym bratem u boku, uśmiechało mu się jeszcze mniej. Trudno, przenocują na miejscu. W gorszych miejscach już się nocowało (w Czyśćcu marzył o jakimkolwiek dachu nad głową, choćby dziurawym).  
Usłyszawszy skrzypnięcie drzwi, Dean odwrócił się w stronę chaty, kpiąco unosząc brwi. Ha, czyli Sam doszedł do siebie szybciej, niż się spodziewał, oczywiście, przedtem zostawiwszy mu na głowie całe to kopanie i palenie, leniwiec jeden.  
  
Spojrzał na brata i wszelka kpina przeszła mu jak ręką odjął.  
  
Sam stał na progu blady jak śmierć na chorągwi, od stóp do głowy zlany potem (lśnił niczym naoliwiony), z włosami przyklejonymi do policzków i karku jakby właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica, dysząc jak ryba wyjęta z wody i tak rozpaczliwie przytrzymując się framugi, że zbielały mu kłykcie. Popatrzył na Deana, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale tylko kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta, co wyglądałoby zabawnie, gdyby nie było takie przerażające. Widząc, jak brat osuwa się w progu, Dean rzucił się w jego stronę niemalże sprintem, dopadając go w ostatniej chwili i podtrzymując bezwładne ciało. Jakimś cudem Sam był rozpalony, mimo trupiej bladości i ciężki jak gdyby był złym wilkiem, któremu zaszyto w brzuchu stos stupudowych kamieni.  
  
\- Niedobrze mi – wyznał, zwieszając się w objęciach Deana.  
  
Odwrócił głowę i gwałtownie zwymiotował krwią i żółcią, obryzgując próg chaty i trapery brata. Ale nam się dziś obu trafiło, przemknęło przez myśl Deanowi, podtrzymującemu skręcanego torsjami, rozgorączkowanego Sama. Po kolejnym paroksyzmie, pozbawionym czegokolwiek prócz śliny, bo nic już w żołądku młodszego Winchestera nie zostało, z trudem postawił go na nogi i wraz z nim zatoczył się do wnętrza chaty.  
  
Kładąc brata z powrotem na liściastym posłaniu, pod palcami poczuł mięśnie naprężone i zaciśnięte jak pięści boksera wagi ciężkiej. Rozpalony Sam niepanowanie szczękał zębami i dygotał jak liść na wietrze, więc zaczął go przykrywać wszystkim, co znalazł pod ręką (przede wszystkim jego własną flanelową koszulą), jednocześnie sięgając po ręcznik, którym uprzednio chłodził braterskie czoło, by zanurzyć go w źródlanej wodzie, otrzeć mu twarz i ponownie położyć kojący okład. Ręcznik wysechł w mgnieniu oka.  
  
Czy jest na sali lekarz, pomyślał z idiotycznym przypływem czarnego humoru.  
  
\- Więcej tych twoich ziółek na gorączkę? – spytał zamiast tego, spoglądając z nadzieją na Margy, choć ledwie ją widział. Nie, nie przez łzy (nie zamierzał płakać ani teraz, ani nigdy). Kontury dziewczyny, tak jak zarysy wszystkich (niewielu) sprzętów w chacie zaczynały się zacierać. Nad, do tej pory nie takim ciemnym, ciemnym lasem, zapadał wieczór, zaglądając w zarośnięte ziołami okna przygaszonym grafitem, cyjanem i pomarańczą zachodzącego słońca i mroczniejąc w kątach izby. W zapadającym półmroku złowrogo polśniewał żar padający od kuchennego pieca, na którym szczęśliwie już nie gotowano ludziny.  
  
\- Mało – odpowiedziała ze smutkiem Margy, ale posłusznie zaczęła szukać specyfików na uśmierzenie gorączki, komponując je z ziół i suszonych owoców zwieszających się z okapu nad kuchnią. Zapalenie dwóch turystycznych latarni zdecydowanie w tym pomogło (mimo zamiłowania do tradycji, a nade wszystko – roślin wszelakich, Baba Jagodowa doceniała drobne wygody cywilizacyjne). W chacie zrobiło się jaśniej, co tylko uwypukliło niezdrową bladość skóry Sama, na której pojawiły się krwawe wybroczyny.  
  
\- Mało w sensie, że jest ich za mało, czy niewiele pomogą? – dopytywał się Dean, pochylony nad bratem jak matka kwoka nad pisklęciem (wyrośniętym). Sam dygotał jak w febrze, zaciskając zęby i usiłując zrzucić z siebie przykrycie. Miał rozszerzone źrenice i całkowicie nieprzytomne wejrzenie. – Gorączka znowu wróci?  
  
\- Mało pomogą – rozwinęła wypowiedź Margy, ucierająca w moździerzu lipę, wiązówkę, maliny i czarny bez, zawahała się i dodała niechętnie. – To ropuszy jad i wilczomlecz.  
  
\- I? – nie zrozumiał Dean, mimo że przeczuwał, że to nie wróży nic dobrego.  
  
\- Rycyna – wyjaśniła z jeszcze mniejszą chęcią Margy. Mówienie bolało, ale chciała, by tamten zrozumiał, co się dzieje z jego bratem. - Trucizna. Śmiertelna.  
  
\- Antidotum? – spytał krótko Dean, bo udzieliła mu się jej lakoniczność. Spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi, pociemniałymi oczyma znad rozpalonego, rzucającego się na posłaniu Sama, całym sobą domagając się potwierdzenia, że dziewczyna, jakby nie było – studentka farmacji, natychmiast znajdzie odpowiednie zioła i przygotuje z nich odtrutkę.  
  
\- Nie ma – wyszeptała Margy, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. – Rycyna.  
  
Dean zwarł zęby, aż zgrzytnęło.  
  
\- Nie ma? – powtórzył chrapliwie, do bólu zaciskając szczęki. – Jak to – nie ma?  
  
Musiał się przesłyszeć. Przesłyszał się. Przecież na wszystkie trucizny istniała jakaś odtrutka. Na jad węży i meduz, arszenik, oleander, cyjanek - na każde cholerstwo, którym ludzie truli się od stuleci. Na rycynę na pewno także. Moment, kiedyś czytał o agencie KGB (nie przyznawał się do tego, ale lubił historie szpiegowskie), który postrzelił kogoś pociskiem z rycyną i… tamten nie przeżył, bo nie było na to lekarstwa. Nie było lekarstwa na…  
  
Zamknął oczy i policzył o trzech. Dziesięciu. Dwudziestu.  
  
Sam przestał rzucać się na posłaniu i znieruchomiał pod jego dotykiem. Oddychał płytko, krótkimi, urywanymi oddechami, z wysileniem wciągając powietrze do obolałych płuc. Przestał się trząść, ale pocił się niemożebnie, a gorączka rosła powoli i po cichu – za chwilę usmaży mu mózg na twardo. Przytrzymując go, czuł pod palcami wilgotną bawełnę koszulki i zlaną potem skórę, na której wybroczyny rysowały zawiły, krwisty wzór.  
  
\- Przepraszam – wyjąkał nieprzytomnie Sam, nie otwierając oczu. – Przepraszam, bracie.  
  
Dean poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś trafił go prosto w serce. Kulą dum dum, która rozrywa wszystko na swojej drodze. Już raz stracił serce w Piekle (Alaistair wyrwał mu je na żywca i pożarł bez przyprawiania). W Czyśćcu stwardniało, a teraz, gdy zaczęło tajać, tracił je po raz kolejny. O nie, po jego trupie! „Nie, po trupie Sama” dopowiedział wredny głosik w jego umyśle „Czy nie tego pragnąłeś – w końcu uwolnić się od odpowiedzialności?”.  
  
\- Musi być jakiś sposób – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Musi…  
  
Rozejrzał się gorączkowo po chacie, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc (czy naprawdę nie przydadzą się te wszystkie kości, wywary, maści, suszone zioła kwiaty, owoce, grzyby i korzonki?), po czym jego wzrok padł na okno, za którym gasły ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Za szybą siedziała wielka, jadowicie zielona ropucha, przyciskając do szkła brzydką, pokrytą brodawkami głowę i rozpłaszczając się jak glonojad w akwarium. Za nią tłoczyły się mniejsze żaby, jaszczurki i węże – oślizgli pomocnicy Baby, służący jej nawet po śmierci.  
  
Dean zamrugał, ale obraz nie zniknął. Za to pod naporem ropuszego cielska szyba pokryła się siateczką drobnych pęknięć i pękła z suchym trzaskiem. Starszy z Winchesterów zdążył się poderwać, nim ropucha wpadła do chaty, odbiła się od podłogi i rozdziawiając pysk, skoczyła wprost na niego. A więc o tym ropuchu mówiła Margy, pomyślał z dziwnym spokojem, zanim długi, lepki jęzor trafił go w szyję i przyssał do niego żarłocznie jak pijawka.  
  
*  
  
Brnął przez gęstą, białą jak mleko mgłę, z której wynurzały się niewyraźne kształty. Był sam. Znowu. Nienawidził być samemu. Nie potrafił. Nie chciał. Dlaczego Dean go zostawił? Samego w tej czarnej breji. Nie, w tej białej mgle. Nie, w tym ciemnym, ciemnym lesie. Samego. Gorąco tutaj. Duszno. Boli. Może to tylko kolejna sztuczka Lucyfera? Nie, przecież wydostał się z Klatki. Przecież Lucyfer… Nie pamiętał. Mgła wpychała mu się do ust i zalewała gardło. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Nie da się oddychać mgłą. Boli. Niepokojące kształty wychylają się z mgły jak znaki zapytania. Dlaczego Dean go zostawił? Szli przez mgłę, przez czarną breję, przez ciemny, ciemny las… A może to on zostawił Deana? Przepraszam, bracie. Nie chciałem. Zgubiłem się. Mgła. To wina tej przeklętej mgły. Nic nie widać. Biało. Gorąco. Boli. Nie mogę oddychać…  
  
*  
  
W chacie zaroiło się od większych i mniejszych żab, jaszczurek i węży, które przedostały się przez roztrzaskane okno w ślad za ogromną ropuchą, skacząc, wijąc i plącząc pod nogami. Margy pisnęła, odskakując pod piec kuchenny. Najchętniej wskoczyłaby na niego, nie bacząc na możliwość poparzenia się wciąż rozgrzanymi, żelaznymi fajerkami, ale opanowała się i sięgnęła po stojącą obok miotłę z brzozowych witek, tłukąc nią o podłogę, gdzie popadło.  
  
\- Nie dotykaj ropuchy! – wrzasnęła do Deana, zupełnie bez sensu, zważywszy na to, że ogromna żaba siedziała mu na piersiach i drapała tylnymi łapami jak oszalała, rozdzierając t-shirt (i ciało) mnóstwem głębokich zadrapań. – Trująca!  
  
Dean zatoczył się w tył, usiłując nie przewrócić się na Sama, a jednocześnie zrzucić z siebie zielone paskudztwo i zerwać z szyi lepki jęzor (niemal słyszał, jak przebija mu się przez skórę i chłepcze krew prosto z tętnicy). Zacisnął palce na oślizgłym ciele, wpijając je w pokrytą śluzem skórę i miażdżąc brodawki, z których wyciekł oleisty jad. Czyli umrą z Samem od tej samej trucizny. Jak romantycznie. A nie, w przypadku brata Margy wspominała jeszcze o wilczomleczu. Niech to wszystko szlag trafi.  
  
Warknął jak wściekły pies, mocno zaciskając dłoń na rozlazłym jęzorze ropuchy i oderwał go od szyi z mokrym plaśnięciem (własna krew momentalnie splamiła mu ręce i koszulkę), kilkakrotnie zawijając wokół ręki niczym sznurek w kłębku. Oczy stwora – jeśli to w ogóle możliwe – wybałuszyły się jeszcze mocniej. Skrzeknął, szarpnął głową i drapnął go tylnymi łapami z taką siłą, jakby chciał przekopać się do żołądka. Niedoczekanie.  
  
Winchester obrócił się w stronę kuchennego pieca, ominął Margy tłukącą miotłą tałatajstwo rojące się na podłodze, stratował kilka żab i posadził wielkiego ropucha na metalowych krążkach fajerek, podpiekając oślizgły, zielony zad. Wrzuciłby cholerstwo do paleniska, ryzykując poparzenie przy otwieraniu rozgrzanych drzwiczek, ale było zdecydowanie za duże, więc w zamian przycisnął je do fajerek, napierając całym ciałem, mimo że trapery ślizgały mu się po śliskim (pokrytym płazimi bebechami) podłożu. Ścisnął obiema rękoma, wkładając w to całą swoją wściekłość i rozpacz, aż z mściwą satysfakcją poczuł jak ropucha pęka z obrzydliwym mlaśnięciem, rozpadając się pod zaciśniętymi palcami w galaretowatą breję. Żabie wnętrzności rozlały się po piecu, skwiercząc i przepiekając się na żelaznych krążkach. Stwór beknął basowym głosem i zapadł się w sobie, a z jego pyska wytoczyło się małe, chropowate jajko, w którym wił się niewyraźny, dymny kształt.  
  
\- Trzymaj – krzyknęła Margy, więc odruchowo, w ostatniej chwili złapał je, nim się rozbiło i obejrzał się na dziewczynę, zastygłą z uniesioną miotłą. Z brzozowych witek skapywał śluz zmieszany z krwią, ale żaby, jaszczurki i węże (te, które przeżyły) pospiesznie czmychały w stronę rozbitego okna, zapewne zastanawiając się, co właściwie robią w człowieczej chacie, kiedy w lesie czeka na nich noc, swoboda i żer.  
  
\- Co to? – spytał niezbyt mądrze. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a nogi zdawały się jak z waty. Nie był pewien, czy to upływ krwi z punktowej rany na szyi (przecież jęzor stwora nie przebił aorty, inaczej krew tryskałaby jak szalona), czy ropuszy jad, oblepiający go od stóp do głowy, ale wiedział, że za chwilę upadnie.  
  
Ostatkiem sił spojrzał na leżącego na posłaniu Sama, na którego zdążyło wskoczyć kilka małych żabek, teraz uciekających w popłochu ile sił w zielonych łapkach. Brat wciąż żył, ale oddychał z coraz większą trudnością, a krwawe wybroczyny na poszarzałej skórze przypominały maoryskie tatuaże. Umierał i Dean nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Trudno. Za chwilę do niego dołączy.  
  
\- Jej dusza – odpowiedziała Margy, rzucając miotłę i podbiegając po jajko, które wysuwało mu się z dłoni Deana. – Może dzięki niemu was uratuję.  
  
\- Oby szybko – wymamrotał i osunął się do stóp dziewczyny, nie przejmując się lepkością podłogi przy kuchennym piecu, zbryzganej wszystkim, co oślizgłe, brudne i cuchnące. A w tej ciemnej, ciemnej chacie robiło się coraz ciemniej i ciemniej. Tracił przytomność. Na ratunek było już chyba za późno.  
  
*  
  
_Owe dziewięć ziół mają zatem moc_  
 _Przeciw dziewięciu złym duchom_  
 _Przeciw dziewięciu zaraźliwym chorobom_  
 _Przeciw śmierdzącej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw wściekłej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw żółtej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw zielonej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw ciemnej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw brązowej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw purpurowej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw robaczywej truciźnie_  
 _Przeciw trującej truciźnie_  
 _Kiedy jakaś trucizna nadleci ze wschodu_  
 _Albo jakaś przybędzie z północy_  
 _Albo jakaś z zachodu nawiedzi ludzkość_

 _Atharwaweda_  
  
Dean ocknął się o świcie. Za oknem chaty śpiewały ptaki, wydzierając się za głośno i zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Pospałby jeszcze… Niechętnie otworzył oczy. Chłodne światło porannego słońca, przefiltrowane przez liście i zioła przesłaniające okna (jedno nietknięte, a drugie roztrzaskane) padało mu na twarz szachownicą cieni i blasków. Zamrugał, odrzucając resztki snu i nagle wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia napłynęły przeraźliwą, wszechpotężną falą. Sam! Margy! Ropucha!  
  
Uniósł się na łokciach, dziko rozglądając po chacie i ku swojemu zdumieniu dostrzegł, że czysta, wysprzątana, nie pokryta krwią i śluzem czy żabim truchłem przypiekającym się na piecu wyglądała całkiem chędogo. Sam? Brat siedział oparty o ścianę w nogach jego posłania i spał oparty o pobieloną ścianę. Żywy. Był blady, wymizerowany i chudszy o kilka kilogramów, jakby przez jedną noc zmniejszył się o dwa rozmiary, ale krwawe wybroczyny zniknęły, podobnie jak spalająca go gorączka, a on nie dusił i nie rzęził jak astmatyk. Spał snem sprawiedliwego, wyczerpany czuwaniem nad chorym bratem. Chorym?  
  
Dean zerknął na własną rękę, pokrytą sińcami i blednącą siateczką żyłek i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Czyżby ostatecznie to on był tym, nad którym czuwano? Poruszył się niespokojnie, czując opatrunek uwierający go w szyję, tam, gdzie przyssał się ropuch i zapatrzył na Margy w jej odwiecznych szortach i bokserce ze szkicem człowieka doskonałego, o brzasku krzątającą się przy piecu kuchennym. W pierwszej chwili wydało mu się to niewłaściwe (wspomniał garnek z potrawką z Yohanena), ale upojny zapach naleśników smażonych na żeliwnej patelni poderwałby na nogi umarłego.  
  
\- Jak? – wychrypiał.  
  
\- Woda ze źródła, jajka w proszku, mleko w proszku i mąka… w proszku – uśmiechnęła się Margy, zerkając na niego spod świeżo umytej, puszystej grzywki. Ranki powyżej i poniżej warg goiły się i blakły. Zielone oczy dziewczyny lśniły radością i satysfakcją z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Nie pozwoliła umrzeć łowcom, wysprzątała chatę do połysku i przygotowała wyśmienite śniadanie – a wszystko to jeszcze przed świtem.– Za to konfitura własnej roboty, z łodyg i ogonków liści arcydzięgla litwora.  
  
\- Jak? – powtórzył Dean, nieznacznym ruchem ręki wskazując na siebie i zwolna budzącego się Sama. – A śmiertelna trucizna?  
  
\- Mówiłam, że dzięki jajku z duszą Baby was uratuję - beztrosko oświadczyła Margy, z wdziękiem przerzucając smażony naleśnik na drugą stronę. – Poznałam jej najskrytszy sekret dziewięciu magicznych ziół: bluszczyku, skrzypu, gwiazdnicy, mniszku, podagrycznika, pokrzywy, babki, stokrotki i bylicy. Żadna trucizna nie oprze się tej mieszance.  
  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć – wymamrotał Sam, prostują na całą, nie tak małą wysokość i rozkosznie się przeciągając. Rozczochrane, splątane włosy otaczały jego pobladłą twarz niczym aureola. Niepewnie zapatrzył się na Deana, zapatrzonego na Margy oraz smażone przez nią naleśniki i obolałe serce zalała mu fala spokoju. Dean go nie zostawił. On nie zostawił Deana. Mgła się rozwiała, a obaj Winchesterowie mogli ruszyć ku świetlistej przyszłości, która, jak zwykle, zastawi na nich podstępne, zębate pułapki, ale wspólnie… wspólnie dadzą im radę.  
  
Margy uśmiechnęła się, zsuwając usmażony naleśnik na wyszczerbiony, porcelanowy talerz i wlała kolejną porcję ciasta na skwierczącą patelnię. Musi podkarmić tych biedaków, żeby mieli siłę na wydostanie się z lasów parku stanowego Mammoth Spring. Zwłaszcza ten zielonooki, piegowaty przystojniak, który skradł jej serce. Chwilowo.  
  
Połknięte jajo z duszą Baby wygodniej usadowiło się w jej wnętrzu, zapadając w głębszy sen. Dzięki niemu uratowała braci Winchesterów. Dzięki niemu poznała każdą roślinę, zioło i kwiat wymienione w Atharwawedzie. Dogłębniej od dr Hendricksa z Katedry Botaniki Farmaceutycznej, którego po powrocie na uczelnię zapewne zadziwi swoją wiedzą. Dzięki niemu odnalazła drogę zielarki i uzdrowicielki, niekoniecznie szacownej farmaceutki.  
  
Czy dzięki niemu kiedyś stanie się Babą? Odepchnęła myśl tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Niczym Scarlett O’Hara z „Przeminęło z wiatrem” – pomyśli o tym później.


End file.
